


What have you done

by KinkyTwister



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking (2004)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: Your life, although planned out, did not contain anything to interesting. That was until your younger sister decided to visit you while you were away abroad.You didn't think one little break in would cause your life to turn upside-down.Now you're shoved between two walls staying as silent as possible, praying the scene that you walked into did not follow you.Moriarty/Reader- basically how you met and how your life changed from boring and normal, to twisted and unbelievable. (Romance-ish~)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain the pool scene. When Sherlock first meets Moriarty. In this take though he will not return a second time, he doesn't 'show his weakness, 'as he is soooo changeable'.'

Note: While out at a bar taking shots with your sister you told her a story about your college natatorium and how the pool was closed this weekend due to construction. Pulling a key from your pocket you whispered that you borrowed it from a lifeguard friend and that you should go break in and swim. 

Both you and your sister were tipsy from the alcoholic drinks you were chugging down on the sidewalk. Stumbling to the back of a white bricked building you shushed your younger sister as she giggled. 

"Quiet~" you said to her, "although this place doesn't have cameras you never know whose watching!" 

She gave you an incredulous look, "Me be quiet!" she softly yelled, "You were singing back there about how much love-" 

You silenced your sister with a hiss, "Yeesss, I knooow" you sighed loudly, "But we're here now and we..." You stopped mid-sentence while jiggling out a set of keys from your pocket.  
Fitting the key into the lock you continued, "and we have to be quiet until..." 

shoving the door open you ran into the building while giggling wildly, yelling back to your sister, "Until we make it to the pool! Last one there pays for the cab ride home!" 

You didn't stop to see if she was following you. Your drunk self stripped down to your panties while running barefoot across the cold white tile, leaving clothes strewn in your wake.  
Passing a towel rack you grabbed one that was laid across the bar, using it to cover your breasts as you finished jogging to the set of double doors in front of you. 

You pushed open one of the heavy set doors and looked up with a smile on your face, only to have it disappear. 

The site in front of you was not what you expected and you dropped the fluffy towel that was covering your chest. 

All three men turned in shock at your arrival.  
The moment you saw the well known detective Sherlock pointing a gun to a handsome yet suspicious looking man, you knew you had to get out. So that's exactly what you did. 

Letting go of the door you turned quickly and went back the way you came. Hearing loud noises and people scrambling behind you as you ran.  
You were going to call your sister, only to find that she sent you a message saying she went back to the bar to grab her purse that she forgot. 

"Shit." you mumbled and ran into one of the locker rooms, making sure to turn off the light as you wedged yourself between a tight space of a locker and a wall. Your phone lit up as you typed for her to call the police and that you were in trouble. 

Suddenly a gunshot could be heard going off.  
Closing your eyes you shivered, not just from the cool metal pressing against your skin but from the footsteps that could be heard running towards the room you were currently hiding in.

A sliver of light shone into the room as the door was opened. 

"This is John Watson, we're the good guys. Are you in here and are you okay?"

.

The three men stood in shock at the nude womanly form in the door frame. They hadn't expected another guest, and by the look on Moriartys face he didn't either. It seemed that you had known that something dangerous was happening because you took off back to where you came, leaving a towel in between the double doors. 

In that instant John had attacked Jim and Sherlock had the upper-hand.  
This led to Moriarty to chuckle darkly and bid them farewell, as he too left the same way you came. 

"I'll catch you...Later" Sherlock had said, as the well groomed man exited. 

"No you won't~" came the singing voice in response. 

.

Sherlock and John paced through the halls, looking through each room to see if they could find the young woman to see if she was alright. Although Sherlock said it was necessary, John had convinced his saying she could have more to offer, such as knowing the devilishly handsome Moriarty.

John had found you first. 

"Yes?" came a soft voice from the darkened locker room, answering his good nature call. 

"Are you alright?" John asked, opening the door wider, but stopping once he remembered your state of dress the last time he saw you. "Are you uh, decent?" he asked, "I can grab you a towel?" 

You giggled, probably at his awkward state. 

"No it's alright" you smiled at his chivalrous manner. You picked up a towel and wrapped it around your body stepping lightly scross the blue tile, making sure not to fall.

John gave you a once over, just to make sure you were really okay.

You paused in the doorway, looking both left and right into the hallway.  
"So what happened?" You asked John casually, acting as if someone was not just about to get murdered earlier. 

Clearing his throat he stepped aside to let you move out of the room, "Well, uh..."

A set of footsteps could be heard as a voice interrupted whatever John was about to say. 

"Just a misunderstanding." Sherlock said while glaring at John, his look saying the girl beside his would ask more questions than answer them. The other man rolled his eyes at his partner. 

You looked deep into the eyes of the man who seemed to belittle your presence. 

"...That's a shame.." You said while twisting your bottom lip between two fingers, "Because I thought we were about to be on the same page." 

You chuckled as Sherlock's dark brows furrowed at what you could possibly mean, before he could question you though, cops had arrived and surrounded the halls. Lestrade, the leader came to stand beside Sherlock and Watson.

They discussed quietly and gave you slight glances while you hugged your sister tight, explaining to her what she missed.  
.  
"Miss if you don't mind, where are you staying exactly?" The policeman asked you more personal questions than about the case itself, it was weird, but you figured he just wanted to make sure you were who you said you were. 

Lestrade turned his head sharply as the policeman interviewing you said his name was Sebastion. 

Lestrade didn't have a Sebastion on his private team, and his private team were the only ones allowed to interview the hostages or suspects. Lestrade was ready to walk over and ask him who he was, only to be dragged away by another team member. 

"So you have no connection to Sherlock what so ever?" Sebastion asked you for the third time. You sighed at his pushiness. 

"No. Not Sherlock." You rolled your eyes then realized something ironic. "Okay well not Sherlock directly." You laughed a little as your sister whispered somthing into your ear about Sebastions face when you said the second part.

"What do you mean?" the dark haired man said gruffly. 

His demeanor had changed to one of normality to one of aggression. You walked back a few paces from him, "Can't we continue this tomorrow? I'm not feeling very well." 

He squinted his eyes at you. "Just answer the question and you'll be done."

Wrapping the towel around you tighter you mentioned how you liked to bake and would make a little money by selling them at ridge-wood park. There people would by your goods to enjoy, one of your frequent customers was Mrs.Hudson, the neighbor of Sherlock...

You were unable to give more details before Lestrade, and two other officers came rushing toward you. Turning to your left you saw the officer previously interviewing you had run off into the night. 

.

Your sister left for home several days later. In the mean time you stayed with Mrs.Hudson. 

Apparently the officer interviewing you was a plant and was used by Moriarty to see if you were anything particularly special. Due to that they had you stay with Mrs.Hudson until they could relocate you to another flat closer to your University. 

Sherlock sat in his velvety chair and stared you down as you flipped through your fantasy book. His eyes assessed you as if he pondered how such a normal person such as yourself could wind up in a mess like this. 

His argument was that you were to boring to be followed, that you had no other ties to him other than Mrs.Hudson and therefore should be okay from Moriartys interest. 

Mrs.Hudson on the other hand absolutely loved you and demanded that he made sure you were safe until he was caught.

"...you're going to school abroad. Why not...Just go back?" Sherlock said that as if it was the simplest thing ever. 

You ignored him though, what was going on right now was interesting and although you missed your own bed you loved the fact that Sherlock had his own set of glassware to play around with. 

"Because Sherlock, her financial aide will be taken away if she were to abandon her studies here." Watson pinched the middle of his forehead. Sherlock moved his stare to his flatmate, "Yes but why is she here. In my room." 

Rolling your eyes you got out of the adjacent chair, "Sorry my silence has bothered you for so long." You headed toward the stairs but stopped just at the doorway to listen in on what Watson was whispered to Sherlock.

"...He isn't bored now." Watson said quietly, "DIdn't you hear back from Lestrade?" 

Sherlock groaned, "Yes. Yes. That's why i'm pushing her out of here. The last thing we need is Moriartys spies continue to stalk our grounds..."

You could hear Watsons desperation, "We can't! You know that, your brother has placed her here so we can find him quicker. He seems to have taken to her so well that he has come to visit her himself!"

"Don't be ridiculous Watson. Why would he waste his time..." Sherlock snapped his fingers. "She surprised him. That's what it is. All he needs is to find out how normal she is and back off!"

The man beside him frowned, "And how are we to do that?"

Your eyes widened in shock at Sherlocks next few words. 

"we give her to him of course."

.

You sighed and stared at the dark ceiling above you that was Mrs.Hudsons living room. 

Earlier that day you were told everything. Everything being, the things no one cared to tell you because they didn't want you to freak out.

"If anything he just sees you as a pawn." Sherlock had sniffed at anything that suggested more. 

"Is he even..." Watson voice lowered, "Sexually active?"

Lestrade scoffed, "If he is then he isn't a very gentle lover." Several of the other officers laughed at his callous joke towards you. 

Rising from the table with red cheeks you demanded they tell you everything, and let you decide what action to take. Anything was better then being put on the spot like this and being treated as a joke. 

Watson looked at Sherlock who looked at Lestrade. 

Loosening his tie and sitting down in the chair beside you, he handed you a file. 

Opening it up you saw yourself walking to and from school, in each photo there was always someone there who was obviously not a student. What made it even stranger was that the stranger was there once you left for the night, he would follow you for a few blocks then turn into a random street. 

The dates ranged from the day after the incedent at the pool happened to yesterday. Pulling back the photos you noticed there were notes underneath them, it said your schedule, about your family and when and where you could be found. 

"what does this mean?" you asked confused. 

Sherlocks mouth formed a tight line, "You're being stalked girl. Isn't it obvious?" he snatched the folder from you and flipped a few pages farther showing a mans profile, "This man was ordered to drug you and bring you back to a warehouse in the next town over."

Your eyes widened. "Are you serious?!" 

Watson looked at you pityingly, "Unfortunately, yes..." 

A hand patted your shoulder comfortingly. It was a man you haven't seen before. 

"Mycroft." 

"Sherlock." 

The man behind you gave you a light smile, "I'm sure my brother mentioned I was coming." 

The room was completely silent as Sherlock responded, "I saw no need to. Just as I see you being here unnecessary."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "If I hadn't you would've thrown this poor child to the dogs."

Your confused stare was noticed before Mycroft continued ragging on his brother. 

"My dear. You have some choices. You can go back to your home in America, and still be paid in full, no financial aide taken away. Or you can finish your school here." He tapped the files beneath his hand, "Although it is true Moriarty is showing a slight interest in you. I'm sure it will die down. It will be your choice what you want to do from here on."

With that said Mycroft left another folder on the table and got up to leave, "Ah, Sherlock. Make sure you read that file." With a slight wave the older brother was off.

Opening your file you found a typed letter, addressed to you. 

Dear, 

Come to this destination if your curiosity is pricking your angelic skin. 

P.s- I have something of yours~

JM

You read the note a few more times, what could he possibly have of yours?

Letting out a soft sigh, "Might as well go..." you gave a light chuckle and huffed under your breath as you looked at the location he said to meet at, it was a restaurant. You got up from your chair and smiled, "It's been awhile since I've been on a date guys." 

The group around you stared at you questioningly as you tossed the letter on the table. 

Sherlock looked down at the note then back up at you, "Do you think he'd be okay with it being a double?"


	2. 2

Tight jeans and a gray t-shirt. That's what you were wearing the night you were supposed to meet with Jim. Some part of you though wondered if you should dress to impress, I mean obviously this guy was a big deal. 

Shaking your head you closed your closet doors. You were not about to try and seduce this man. All you had to do to get back to your regular life was meet up with him, humor his wants of normalizing you then go back to report. 

Nothing was going to happen out of the ordinary. 

At all. 

You shook your head silently and sat on the bed.  
The meeting point was set and Sherlock, Watson and some police were already waiting down the street hoping to keen in on information through a microphone you were to clip onto your bra.

Taking one more look at yourself in the mirror you clipped the small microphone to your black bra and headed out the front door. Walking down the street you tried to hail a cab. 

It didn't take long which was unusual. What was even more so was that it was black, sleek, and apparently free fare because it was sent from, 'someone you know'. Assuming it was Sherlock you opened the door to the backseat. 

Once buckled in another person slid into the backseat with you. Looking towards the stranger you found your eyes locked onto a smooth face with dark eyes, and pale skin.  
His smile was only slight and was as sleek as the suit he was wearing. 

"Hello princess".

His Irish accent was thick and held a note of sarcasm too it. His smile widenend as your eyes did at surprise at the man beside you.

His musk filled the backseat as Moriarty asked the driver to go to the point of destination. 

His dark eyes filled with mystery and want roved over your form. Starting from your tight jeans then resting at your collar bones, his eyes met yours once more. You couldn't tell what he was thinking except that is eyes held a seriousness in them that set your nerves on fire. 

"Hi..." you said, almost stunned to silence.

A smirk flitted across his face then dissapeared into a toothy grin. "I take you didn't get the second note." 

"...What note?" you asked, confused at what he meant.

He sighed loudly, "Of course you didn't. This means they don't believe you'll be much importance to me..." he turned to face you, scooting closer to your face, then inhaled. 

"...excitment." He grinned once more, "No fear?" 

He scooted closer to you, his thighs inches from yours, while his arm moved to drape over your shoulder. 

"Guess this means we will have to go out more often darling."

You blinked in shock. What could he mean? Why did how you smell have anything to do with it.

"The last pet I had was a cat." Moriarty stated, his finger twirled your hair as if in thought, "I have to say. I'm more inclined....." he leaned in closer "to pet you pussy than the previous one." 

You shivered at his hot words and scooted as close to the passenger side door as possible. 

"What the, what do you want with me?" you asked the man who now backed off into his corner.

He crossed his legs and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply, then releasing the smoke with a dark chuckle. 

"I asked myself the same question as soon as I saw your smooth skin and frightened face the first day I met you." His eyes raised to yours, appearing innocent and puppy dog like. "I think I've fallen for you darling." Moriarty took another drag, "and you being arouind Sherlock just makes everything much more difficult than I prefer."

.

The driver announced that you have arrived at your destination. 

Looking out the darkened window you saw you had finally arrived at a restraunt, except that it was not the one in the note.

Before you could ask the devil beside you about it your door was opened and a arm reached out for you to take it.  
Looping your arm with the other you were able to glide out of the leather seat with ease; only to land yourself into another form of it. 

Moriarty held your waist tightly, his chin up as and eyes set ahead.  
Suddenly violens could be heard coming from ahead, then a piano and soon an acoustic guitar. 

As if on cue, Moriarty stopped and realeased his arm from your waist.  
Bowed gently, and reached an arm out, palm up. 

Asking for a dance? It was like out of a dream, or a nightmare. You couldn't tell because his malicious eyes betrayed his soft appearance. < A heartbeat was all the time it took for you to decide. You placed your hand into his and instantly you were twirled in a circle. He led the dance which seemed to move from a tango to a waltz, each of his steps demanding and dominating. The music stopped after a few minutes and he then tucked you into his chest. Just as quickly you had arrived at this place, you left just as quickly. You could feel his teeth graze your neck and his breath fan over your ear, "I'll see you again soon dumpling. Don't forget me." Your body slumped into his the moment the needle was slid into your wrist. The last thing you remember was his groan as his hand slid down your back, pulling you closer to his chest; his nose tucked into your hair breathing deeply, whispering a promise that "you will see him again, kitten". /p>

.

Your head pulsed painfully, it felt like every noise made was a blast of a drum into your ear. 

Licking your dry lips you sat up on the leather couch which had a familiar scent to it. It was Sherlocks.  
Peeping your head over the couch you saw Mrs.Hudson making tea, behind her was Sherlock reading the newspaper, John was diligently folding laundry. It all seemed normal. 

"...Mornin' guys." you said through chapped lips. 

All three heads turned to look at you. 

Sherlock was the first to speak, "Had much more fun than I thought could be possible in such a short time span." His hand reached for the table, snatching up a manila letter with black cursive written on it, with grace he sent it in your direction; it was from Moriarty. 

"This was the second letter. We didn't realize it came through our mailbox, since the first one was delivered to the sheriffs office." His voice sounded irritated at the lack of, 'deduction'. 

Opening it up slowly you saw the new location, at the bottom was a big smiley face and the initials JM.

John neared the couch and sat beside you.  
"You came home early last night, you were already asleep on the couch, we assumed it went well until...."

Mrs. Hudson appeared by your side and handed you a cup of tea, "That was until we tried to wake you... You just wouldn't open your eyes! we were so concerned that Sherlock took a blood test on you. It seems you were dosed with some sort of.." 

"Sedative." Sherlock growled from across the way, "It seems either your meeting went really well or really bad. Now which is it?" His sharp eyes were focused on you entirely. 

"well...I Uhm.."  
You thought back and tried to remember, but you couldn't, it was as if it was wiped from your memory. 

Sherlock sensed this and went to grab a small vile next to his set of glassware, he dispensed some of the thick, red liquid into a dish and put it under the microscope, "We will have to see if it was laced with anything else." 

His face looked grim.

Watson patted your knee lightly and smiled, "Maybe he just wanted you to forget the encounter, chances are he will leave you alone now."

You sighed, then took a deep breath in, then releasing it slowly.  
"Good. I don't think I could finish this stressful situation with this already stressful semester." 

You sipped your hot tea slowly while Sherlock called several people, including the restaurant to see if anything suspicious had occurred.

Of course no one noticed anything. 

.

Once you were able to get up on your own Sherlock demanded you stand up so he could inspect your appearance better.  
He walked around you once, twice, then reached for you jeans. 

You slapped his hand away as he tried to unbutton them. 

"What the hell Sherlock!?" you yelled backing away from him. 

He rolled his eyes. "do you not feel the paper in there?"

"In where?!" you asked exasperatedly.

"Your panties of course."

Your face was stricken.  
Reaching into your jeans, right at your hip bone was a posted note folded several times.  
When you had straightened it out you saw a number written across it. 

"Call me~ (; "  
-JM

The paper sat numbly in your lap.  
Handing it to Sherlock you went to go sit back on the couch. 

.

It took several more hours of trying to get your memory back before you snapped. 

"STOP IT!"  
You jumped up and walked angrily to the door.  
"This is not my problem or fight, all of you SAY you want to help me, but I know your doing this for your own problems!" your eyebrows scrunched together as the police stared at each other, seemingly dumbfounded that you were over this situation. 

"But dear.." Mrs Hudson started, "No!" you said to her silently. 

"This will no longer be my problem. I appreciate what you have all done for me so far, but If I can't remember anything then he obviously is done. As for the number it was probably meant for Sherlock to throw him off." 

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the people behind you calling your name you stepped out of the flat. You were going to call your mother and explain to her that you were either coming back home or moving to a different city in Europe.

Fog rolled over the streets of London, it was dark and the cobblestone was wet. It was eerie and comforting at the same time.  
Pulling your phone out of your pocket you went to dial your mothers number.  
The first ring there was a dial tone.  
So you sent her a message to call you when she could.  
Message didn't go through.

You frowned, this time dialing your sister.  
Dial tone.  
No service. 

"What the fuck..." you mumbled under your breath, "Apparently nation wide isn't on my side because this thing is shit." In frustration you threw you phone on the ground.  
How could it get any worse you thought. 

A voice behind you drawled out the next words that were to pop into your mind.  
"it could rain." The man said. His voice low, almost uncaring. 

You were turning your head to see the stranger, he was under the flickering lamppost, a mere few feet away. He had an umbrella over his head and a trench coat that you could never afford.  
His shined, black shoes tapped gently as he walked toward you leisurely. 

"you could've called you know... I gave you my number."  
He appeared in front of you, hair slicked back, cigarette smoke lingering in the air and of course his brown eyes. Mysterious and yet somthing told you whatever he was thinking was a sure thing. 

He reached a pale hand out towards you. Gliding a finger at the hem of your jeans.  
"I wanted the paper to match the panties." Moriarty said longingly, then sighed, "But I can't always get what I want."

His face turned from somber to something akin with selfishness.  
His hand went from your hip to your waist and tugged you closer. As if knowing you might scream his other hand dropped the umbrella and covered your mouth. 

"darling..." He said as you tried to push away from him, his grip only becoming tighter.  
He laughed at your struggles, "Our first fight already? Impossible!".

He leaned into your ear and whispered quietly, "If you stop struggling and promise not to scream I'll let you go."

The second his hand left your mouth you gasped for air.  
"What are you doing here?!" you asked "You not supposed to be here!" 

He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette, "Neither should you." 

Before you could challenge him, he blew smoke into your face lightly, "You should be with me. Why your with that lot I'll never understand."  
His Irish accent teased your ears. 

You crossed your arms defiantly, "I don't belong in London in general."  
Turning your back from him you walked to the front door, only to have him reach out and catch you by the back pocket of your jeans. 

"Hm. I think not." he pulled you back to where he was, "I rather liked you next to me. Stay awhile. Take a load off." 

Without a warning he pushed you into the slick holly bushes that were behind you, causing you to fall painfully in the brush and get wet dirt all over your bottom. 

wriggling out of the hole you pushed yourself upward and landed back on the sidewalk, in the distance you could see Moriarty cloaked figure walking away.

"Get back here!" you screamed, when he didn't reply you yelled again, "Moriarty!"  
This time a car came out of the shadows and picked him up. He was gone before you could yell another syllable.

.

The front door opened and light shone out into the street, casting over you and your now cracked phone.  
"what happened?" Watson asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" 

You looked at the words that were on your phone. Stunned.  
You had received a message. 

It wasn't from your mom or sister though. no.  
It was from HIM. 

"You can scream my name another time Princess, duties await me."  
-JM

You turned to John slowly, a small smile on my face. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos~


	3. 3

The rain pelted down on you as you walked down the lonely streets of London.  
After receiving that message from the handsome devil himself you began to wonder about your sanity, you shouldn't be getting off on a psychotic monster being attracted to you... right?

You turned a corner, trying to get rid of the person following you.  
It was Sherlock of course.  
Apparently he had watched the entire scene of what happened with Moriarty out of the window on the second floor, he "found it interesting that he has come to you repeatedly, without any context of why..."

With all the "How's" and "why's" you were beginning to think moving really was the best idea, of course you couldn't do so without your passport, which had disappeared in the span of two days.  
You believed it was Sherlock doing.

Sighing you slid down the slick brick wall your back was against. You bottom met the watery ground that was now mixed with salty tears.  
You were lonely, sad, and missed your family so much.

Taking out your diary and pen you began to write another entry, it helps you keep everything in order and when you look back you can see how far you come.

08/19/2002

\- Today has been a rough and confusing one. I feel alone and that the world is against me, when I was younger I always dreamed about becoming  
something amazing so as to impress everyone. I still had those dreams as a Jr. in college... Once I moved for my study abroad I realized how much  
I wanted to be done with school and get my, 'adult life' started.  
It's to bad that everything has been put to a stop since my first month of coming to London...  
I realize I haven't been happy in a really long time, sure I enjoyed going out with friends and coming home to a warm bed. It just doesn't seem  
to fill that hole of wanderlust and excitement that I've been pushing down deep for so long.  
Here I am...On the ground, cold and wet. With a detective a mere few feet away, the most intelligent man I've known. Waiting for me. Not to  
comfort me, or berate me...

You sighed. Paused the writing and shut the journal. You couldn't write your thoughts out here, not with Sherlock around. You knew Watson would respect your  
privacy, but him? No.

As you stood up and brushed your thighs clean of dirt you heard a small meow.  
Curling around between your legs was a small cat, dirty and hungry looking. It's eyes looked needy.

 

"Don't fall for it." A deep voice said behind you.  
Sherlock finally revealed himself.  
"The last thing we need is another addition to this mess of a case."

Rolling your eyes you picked up the cat and held it in your arms.  
"Case? What case? You mean the interference with a young woman's life, complicating it more just to get some kicks?"  
You turned to the detective and looked into his solemn face.  
Tell me why this thing with Moriarty is such a big deal."

.  
You walked side by side heading back to 221 Baker street.  
"Who wouldn't want to bother a powerful man who is, 'not on the side of angels'? He kills for fun you know."

You looked up at Sherlock. His face as blank as ever.  
"I wouldn't" you replied.

You glanced at you from the corner of his eyes.  
"A relationship deprived young female, who is possibly enjoying this ride full of emotions. Of course not. What girl would enjoy this sort of excitement?"

HIs tone of voice, like most of the time held sickly sarcasm.

"You're an ass you know."

"So i've been told." he chuckled.

"..."

"Suppose we make a deal, Hm?"

You stopped in front of the door to the apartment, "A deal? Sure...I like bets better though, it feels better when I win."

Sherlocks eyes widened with curiosity, "I only make bets I can win, and I always win."

Shrugging your shoulders, you shifted the cat to the other side of your arm. "So? How about it then?"

He opened the door ceremoniously,stopping you from going in, "I bet he will have you locked up in a weeks time."

Your eyes widened, could this possibly be a joke?  
No. It's Sherlock.  
"Fine. If I evade him for a full week, as in don't get captured, I win...BUT, if you can't talk to him in person in a week. I win."

"..."  
Sherlock stepped inside the house, "Fine."

"By the way Sherlock, what counts as being captured?"

He drummed his fingers on the wall as you both walked upstairs, "Held captive for one full day" he stopped and gave you a slight wink, "Against your will of course."

Your eyes widened at his last words.

"Tah Tah. Do tell Mrs.Hudson I said hello." His door was then shut in your face and you were left to wonder if he had something up his sleeve, if he had planned this all along.

The cat was put into the bathroom for the night, hopefully Mrs.Hudson would agree to keep him until you found it a home.

.

Patsy Cline blasted in your earbuds as you skated to your evening class, the slow classic blues melted your anger. Normally you wouldn't use both earbuds since you didn't want to get hit by a car, but today was different. It was 7pm and you had a test today that you were unprepared for, so anything to help you relax sounded like a good idea.

You arrived at the school earlier than usual.

This was due to the fact the cats owners had responded to the flyer you had put up earlier today.

It was strange for someone to respond so quick, but at least the little one will be reunited. Taking your skates of in favor of tennis shoes, you walked to a maple tree across the road and sat on a bench, waiting for the owner to show up. It took five minutes before a text popped up on your phone from the person who you were to meet.

"Here." It read.

Turning your head around, you looked behind you, in front, then side to side. No one had arrived. The only other person with you underneath the lamplight was a gentleman listening to music, he had been there since you sat down so you knew he couldn't possibly be the owner.

"On the bench", you replied.

The mans phone beside you buzzed, he had whipped it out and typed a few keys. In a few seconds another message popped up in your phone.

"I know doll." -JM

Your eyes widened. Your nose finally could smell the expensive cologne that came with the scent of mint gum.

Your head whipped up as the man next to you chuckled darkly and reached to take out his earbuds

. "...The beegees have a song that I like" clearing his throat he continued in higher octave, "More of an appreciation than like."

He turned to give you a white smile, "Are you living or just...Staying alive, Doll?"

You crossed your arms and turned your back to him, hoping to give him the impression of not caring.

"Tut Tut now. Be a good girl and answer me?"

When you got up and walked back towards the school you heard his suit ruffle as he stood, throwing his arms up exasperated.

"So am I not getting my kitten?"

You turned your head in surprise towards him. "Is it really yours?"

He smirked, "Yes. No doubt about it."

You gave him a doubtful glare, "Then you can come pick him up later."

His hands went into his pockets as he walked slowly towards you, "I'll pay for a delivery.."

You backed away slowly, "No."

He frowned, "How come?"

"Because your perfectly capable of picking him up." Your back hit the bark of a tree.

You tried to maintain eye contact while also looking for a way out of the area.

His brows raised, "You know exactly why I can't do that dear."

You tried to slide away from the tree.

Not being quick enough his arms caged you, pinning you to the rough trunk.

His grin grew and his pupils dilated, "Change of plans. Looks like I can do a pick up after all."

Something was stuck into your hip and your vision became blurry immediately. "It just so happens I have my car and the kitten with me here....Let's go home gorgeous."

You could feel his soft, cool lips kiss your pulse below your ear. His arms wrapped around you protectively as you doze out of reality and into a black sleep.

.

Your head ached.

Light was shining onto your face, turning onto your side you hid your face between the couch and pillow.

Shifting your body caused you to realize you were no longer on the small couch that you were used to sleeping on. This was a luxurious mattress with satin sheets. You sighed aloud.

"Up already doll?" came a chuckle a few feet beside you.

You groaned louder.

His voice became concerned, "What's wrong?"

You debated on what to say, so instead of saying anything you curled back into a ball to try and go back to sleep.

Hands ran up the length on your thigh, enclosing on your waist.

Strong arms pulled you out of the fetal position and positioned your face into a warm chest.

The smell was familiar and you inhaled deeply. Just to make sure it was him.

The scent of finished cigarettes and mint gum fanned over you.

You were either about to escape or owe Sherlock a big favor.

"Miss me?" he asked, his eyes seemed to plead you to say yes.

You thought about not responding to him a second time, only to have your mouth opened forcefully by a set of sharp teeth, causing you to yelp and have a cool tongue invade your mouth.

A deep rumble came from the throat of the man wrapped around you, pulling you tighter into his chest. Batting at him lightly you tried fruitlessly to move away from him, this was due to the drugs still in your system, that he now had now mistaken for playful love making.

Because now he rolled over and laid above you, his hips between your thighs.

He pulled away from your lips, "What's the matter kitten? Too tired to play?"

You gave him a look of annoyance, "Only because i've been drugged up like some asylum patient." you replied haughtily.

He chuckled then tickled your sides, "Good analogy dear, because I promise my affections will drive you wild." He emphasized his words by dipping his hands between your legs while his teeth grazed your neck.

Involuntarily you separated your thighs, moaning as his love bites became more rough. His fingers slid up and down the seam of your crotch making as if to dive in.

Fuck it. You thought, your drugged, so whatever happens can be blamed as such.

He stopped. Pulled away and gave your neck one last soft kiss.

As if reading your mind he stood up and swept his hair back, while straightening his ruffled suit.

"I've been craving your touch since yesterday" Moriarty said with a slight growl, "once the drug as worn off your body..." His eyes had darkened and raked over your mussed up form.

"Ahem" he dusted off his suit one last time, "I don't want to give away any surprises now. Not when I've just got you home kitten."

He gave you a wink and walked towards a white door that was right of the bed you were laying on.

"I'll be back." He opened the door then stopped. "Stay. Put." Moriarty said to you in a voice that sent shivers down your spine, those two words spoke with more demand than in anything you've ever heard.

And you loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone I end up dating should not know about my ArchiveofOurOwn. They will drop me on the spot when they read about my kinks, and what 'does it for me'.  
> Of which, readers, what 'does it' for you?  
> I'd like some feedback, I usually write whatever comes to my fancy, but, if you have any ships (that is character/reader let me know...)
> 
> P.s- Moriarty over Sherlock any day~
> 
> Thanks for the read and kudos (;


	4. 4

* Smut ensues*  
3  
2  
1  
go.

His hands bound your wrists above your head, his laughter was breathy in your ear, slightly crazed.

It had been months since that night in his hotel room, you had escaped with a few scratches and left with an unsated lust.  
He had been more angry than Sherlock had ever seen him, it was more than just a hissy fit. This was no longer a game.

His bites were more vicious than the first time, his touches more rough. 

"Finally..." he whispered lowly, stroking your tear ridden face. "This game lasted far to long. It stopped being fun when you had moved back to America." He smiled then, letting go of your red face. Kissing it lightly he wiped a tear from your eye, "I told Sherlock you know."

Getting up he went to grab the newspaper on the table, he began to read it aloud while unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, "Ten dead in train accident, causes unknown..."  
He laughed and threw it back on the table, sliding his shirt off as he walked back to you.  
Revealing his bare chest, "Sherlock knew though. That's why he tipped me off to where you were."

He slid back into bed with you, rubbing your upper arms as if to soothe whatever unknown terror you were feeling. 

Moriarty frowned, "I didn't ask him where you were directly of course, no, no. That would've spoiled the chase..." he leaned down and kissed your already swollen lips, lightly this time. "I had to send a... Indirect message that I was upset at your disappearance."  
He snuggled up to you and sighed, "I almost thought I had lost you. Apparently I didn't make it clear enough that you were mine."

You mentally shivered as his warm body enclosed yours.  
Your kinks may be somewhat outlandish, but your never thought that a sociopath would actually want, or in Moriarty's case, need you. 

He had yet to bed you but you figured it wouldn't take much longer before he got tired of your willfulness of ignoring him. It was the safest thing you could think of, it's what Sherlock recommended. He said that wit could get you in trouble, and to try not to be clever unless you knew it wouldn't set the man off. So the moment you entered his study yesterday you had kept quiet.

.

Mrs.Hudson had died, your presence was requested. 

after you landed in your hotel room you received a call from Sherlock, apparently it was a Hoax and you were now in danger of being sought out my Moriarty.  
"His fascination with you was more than just a passing fancy" Sherlock had said to you through the phone, "stay put. John and I are on our way."

Sherlock was late. All he found was a note in your room with all your belongings.  
.

 

His goons brought you into a dark room, little light came in through the shades. But what did come through gave you the sight of the once well groomed man, to a rough looking man who had a glass of scotch in his hand. 

His face met yours as you were thrown to the carpeted floor. They bore into you, his face changed from surprise, to elation then reverting to anger. Anger that was at first directed towards Sherlock, but was now at you. 

The doors shut loudly behind you, the ropes that bound your hands and feet kept you in the sitting positing as Moriarty stood.  
He paced around you in circles, his finger tapping his chin rapidly. 

"Hands." He said to you with a ragged breath. 

Unsure what he wanted you lifted your arms up, palms outward. 

He placed the glass of scotch onto them.

"I've been lonely these past few months" he sat down behind you, you could smell the scotch rolling off his Irish accent as he spoke plainly to you. His hand reached out to trace your neckline, it stopped at the edge of your t-shirt. "Are you afraid of me?" You didn't answer. You were not going to give him the satisfaction of communication. His hand fell off of your shoulder and he sighed, rising from behind you he loosened his tie and threw it onto the floor. "I should be the one giving you the silent treatment. You disobeyed me you know." He was starting to rile you up, not in a good way though. How could a man be so cocky? you thought angrily. A thought intruded your thinking, a voice that had left you a month ago, 'Yes~ but how also could a man be so attractive with such a bad temper?' The seductress in you purred. She missed him and his touches, this was the part of you that was unstable and yearned for fun.This was the part of you that would have wasted all those years in school for this one thrill. Moriarty of course, a patient man in his own way, still liked to get what he wanted. Since you weren't giving it to him, he snatched the glass of scotch from out of your hand and walked to the other side of the room. "If I have to wait 

, then so will you princess. Have fun in your tower."

With that Moriarty had left you, alone, afraid, and praying that you could get out of this without mental scarring. 

.

You gave in after the first syringe. You weren't one for enjoying pain, or leaving your passed out body to yours. So instead of ignoring Moriarty you had pretended that your throat was immensely sore, and that you wanted him. 

The ploy had worked and he had your brought to a guest bedroom that was filled with light and a soft bed. 

This was yesterday.  
He left you alone until this morning.  
Where he currently lay at your side, innocent looking enough, but you knew that he would get bored. 

You were able to fall back asleep, though you weren't able to change sleeping positions due to the firm grasp he had on you; sleep had still came. 

Your dreams had always been vivid, wild, and memorable.  
In this one though you were sure that whatever was in the first dose of drugs had manipulated it entirely. For Moriarty's benefit of course. 

It started off with you back at Mrs.Hudsons, except this time you were in an apron sitting on the couch , and holding the black cat that found you long ago. After petting the cat lovingly for a few moments, it began to speak. 

"You do it better than I ever could darling."

Suddenly the cat had turned to a shirtless, yet groomed Moriarty laid across your lap.  
You cupped his face gently, "Stop being so naughty. You know I hate when company is over."

He blinked his eyes innocently at you, "My dear, what company?"

The scene changed, you were back in America, in your teenage bedroom. The walls were pink with posters decorating them, a bookshelf that was full and a tank that held your childhood pet. 

You were laid across the bed. Sheets trailed off of it. You were hot, bothered and sweaty.  
You could feel a body on top of you breathing heavily, his warm skin glided across yours as he touched every inch of you with his tongue and fingertips. 

He groaned, tilting his head back he mumbled into your ear, "I want you..."

He was exposed. His hand took yours and trailed it underneath is stomach, reaching the trail of hair that would lead you to your true desires.

Foreplay was skipped for some reason.  
The man who was now below you gripped your hips and cupped your face close to his. He kissed your roughly, biting down on your lower lip.  
You couldn't see his face, but your could smell the sex around you, along with mint and cedar. 

He tilted his neck, allowing you to bite his flesh and suck tenderly on it, leaving him a purple hickey in its place. 

He moaned your name softly, "say it." 

Without hesitation you called his name with such want that you felt his penetrate you, your panties dissapeared and in there stead was a warm slick member gliding into you.  
He rocked you gently, helping your grind hard and slow. 

You moaned loudly.  
He took both of your wrists and held them behind your back, with his other hand he switched positions, rolling you over onto your stomach. 

"Tell me you need me.." He whispered hotly in your ear, "now" he demanded.

You rolled your hips upward as far as they could go, "I need you.." You moaned wantonly. "now." you said with a bit of laughter. 

He was all around you then, thrusting into you, kissing your neck, licking whatever sweat dropped off of your cheek. He rubbed your clit gently while thrusting with the same tempo. 

His hand was gone.  
What was your room had changed into where you actually were.

Then it was all over.  
His hot body disappeared and the only thing left was the wet spot in your panties when you woke up.

"Mppfh" you you groaned. Automatically, thinking you were at home you reached underneath your bed to grab your favorite toy.

The ground was cool, like..wood?

You stopped.   
Rubbed your eyes rid of its crust.

Looking at the area you were searching you found yourself remembering your predicament. 

Something soft was moving across your thigh.   
Looking down you saw a hand. A mans hand.   
Attached to it was the man in your dreams, he was shirtless, and looked like an angel when he slept. 

His face was soft, round and free of any facial hair.   
The brown eyes you remembered were shut and fluttered whenever your moved your body.

One arm was wrapped lazily along your waist, the other your thigh. His mouth was so close to your skin you could feel his warm breath.   
You shivered then. Being brought back to the hot dreams this very man was in.

You reached out and gently pushed a stray piece of brown hair back into place.  
He twitched.   
Your hand continued though, running gently through his hair to the nape of his neck. Then traveling down the expanse of his back, you watched goosebumps appear on his skin and listened to his soft groans as he pulled you closer to him.

His hand on your thigh began to squeeze. Hard.   
This caused you to stop and pull your hand away from his side. 

"I appreciate the sentiment. Until you speak to me though..." he left it at that, his voice was deep and throaty. That morning voice that you would enjoy next to your ear if he ever wanted to play after waking up...

Shaking your head you quickly got out of his hold and jumped onto the floor. You decided you might try something different.

"What if you can't get me to stop talking?"

He chuckled darkly while you continued to babble about absolute nonsense.   
He stretched on the soft bed and turned to his side, staring at you.

"What?" you asked, "do you not like th-"

In the span of a second he had you pinned to the wall.   
"I don't like the fact that someone in your dreams got to you before I did." His hand traveled from your stomach to the edge of your panties, teasing your curls that lay underneath it.

Suddenly he detached a cool blade from his hip, and pressed it to the side of your stomach. This caused your heart to start pumping.   
He put the flat of blade and glided it to your own hip, cutting off the offending clothe in between your crotch and his. 

The panties and blade clattered to the floor.  
He dropped to his knees and brought your wet, hot mound above his face. 

One hand of yours clutched his hair while the other covered your blushing face. He didn't seem to care because his tongue slid between your slit back and forth. It swirled over your clit in small, fast circles.   
Your hips bucked and you began to ride his face as his tongue explored you. 

Both of his hands gripped your hips and brought you downward with him as he laid down on the wooden floor.   
His mouth continued to suck as your knees used the floor to brace your shivering form.

One hand slipped a two fingers slowly inside you, pumping in and out of you. Your walls tightened around them, his mouth hummed in delight with how ready you were for him. 

He continued to pleasure you, bringing you to the brink of moans and fast breathing. Letting you come undone on top of him.   
Before you could collapse on the wooden floor content with his pleasure, he brought you downward onto his lap, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard member out of them. 

It looked like it was throbbing painfully and pre-cum dripped out of it. 

"Suck." he breathed as the cool air hit it.  
Without being told to do so twice you bent over and took him into your mouth, licking, sucking and cupping his balls and head of his cock. It took less time for you to cum, this time in your mouth. You happily swallowed his cum, and his sweet curses of pleasure. 

He slumped onto the floor.   
Not knowing what to do you joined him. 

After a few minutes he pulled his pants back up stood up. Ignoring you he went to a door beside the bookshelf.   
You heard the water start running, taking this as a cue he was about to shower you climbed back in bed and tried to start dozing. Only to have a low whistle direct your attention. 

Looking up from mussed hair you saw a white smile meeting your eyes.   
"I know cats don't like water love, but you were pretty wet earlier, care for a shower?"

Without seeing if you were coming he went back into the bathroom. 

You decided you would, I mean, who knows. If you slipped and fall he would have to take you to the hospital? Which meant the public, which meant escape, right?

The seductress in you purred, 'Or you could slip and ride that hard cock again like you did in that dream?'  
You blushed at your own thoughts and rose from the bed to join the attractive devil waiting for you in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos ~  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic, and if I should make another Moriarty/reader

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos~


End file.
